Naoto Yukihiko
Naoto Yukihiko '(なおと ゆきひこ ''Yukihiko Naoto) is a young Meta-Human who is a reknowned and feared mercenary throughout the galaxy. Her alternate alias is '''"Deathwish". Appearance Naoto is a fairly tall and matured young woman with short, maroon colored hair and emerald colored eyes. She has a slightly curvy figure and tanned skin. Her standard attire consists of a very light brown, buttoned suit with a white undershirt, with matching pants and shoes. In battle, she dons a black, skin tight AEGIS suit with glowing violet lines and lights. Her AEG comes with a faceplate that covers the lower half of her face from the bridge of her nose down. Personality Naoto's status as one of the most deadly assassins in the galaxy has given her a very confidant and yet refined personality. She takes pride in her skills and accomplishments, but never flaunts them or even really brags about them, but she has no trouble openly proving those who would doubt her abilities wrong. Blunt and to the point, Naoto has difficulty maintaining normal conversations with others, unless they involve important matters such as family or contracts. She isn't entirely unsociable, and can even be a valuble friend or ally to those who prove their worth to her. In a similar case, Naoto has a soft spot for young children who have no guardians of her own, a possible reminder of her own past orphanage. History Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Due to her medical enhancements, Naoto carries the strength of nearly twenty men. She can lift up to one-hundred times her own weight and size, and can even trade blows with a Super Saiyan. Her physical power alone also allowed her to neutralize a single Great-Ape Saiyan by herself. Enhanced Speed: In conjunction with her strength, Naoto also has an incredible amount of speed. Outclassing even the most accomplished of Olympic sprinters, Naoto can sprint for up to thirty miles an hour without tiring, and while she may not have the capability of using After Image or Instant Transmission, her quick reflexes and reaction-timing allow her the capability to get the upper hand on opponents who might possess such abilities. Genius Intellect: Naoto's enhancements have also granted her a superb level of intelligence. She has designed most all of her own equipment, and even layed out the groundwork for her AEGIS suit before it was officially created. Additionally, Naoto is capable of handling most any weapon that is man-made, and she can even use a few Alien-designed armaments as well. Equipment '''AEGIS: '''One of the few humans capable of harnessing them without having their body collapse, Naoto equips a personally-designed AEGIS suit on her person at all times. It's basis is a bracelet attached to her wrist, and upon flipping a switch on said bracelet, billions of nanobots begin to pour out from it's form and covering her entire body. They begin to quickly assemble the armor set, which resembles a black militaristic jumpsuit with various neon violet lights and a single, glowing white light on her upper back. The AEGIS is also equipped with a face-plate mask that covers her face from the nose down. This suit is more physical based than power or Ki based, making it an outlier to most AEGIS designs. It comes with several key components at various places on it's design to store weapons and equipment, and even has oxygen reserves to help her breath in spacial or zero gravity environments. Trivia